Little PLL
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Wow! So many cool plushies." says Hanna when she sees Alison's large collection of very cute plush animals. "Awww! Thanks, Hanna." says Alison with her sweet charming smile. "Plushies...seriously?" says Spencer, who feel too mature for plush toys. "Don't you like them?" says Alison. "Sure, they are cute, but also really childish." says Spencer.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Little PLL**

 **The 8 year old girls Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Alison are in Alison's bedroom.**

"Wow! So many cool plushies." says Hanna when she sees Alison's large collection of very cute plush animals.

"Awww! Thanks, Hanna." says Alison with her sweet charming smile.

"Plushies...seriously?" says Spencer, who feel too mature for plush toys.

"Don't you like them?" says Alison.

"Sure, they are cute, but also really childish." says Spencer.

"Good, we're still kids." says Aria.

"Em, what do you think?" says Alison.

"I love plushies. They are cutie cute." says Emily.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Alison as she give Emily a hug.

"No problem, Ali. You are awesome." says Emily.

"Okay." says Alison.

"Yay." says a happy Emily.

"Can me play with this?" says Hanna about Alison's large pink plushie bear.

"Sure. Her name's CutieBall." says Alison.

Hanna hug the large teddy bear that is actually 2 inches taller than Hanna.

"Em, have you kissed anyone?" says Alison.

"No..." says a shy Emily.

"I have and it was so much fun." says Alison.

"Alison, do you and the girls want ice cream?" says Jessica DiLaurentis as she enter the room.

"Yes, mommy." says Alison, trying to seem extra cute.

"Okay. I'll buy ice cream." says Jessica and then leave the room.

Alison close the door.

"Your mom is very nice." says Aria.

"She is. I have a cool mommy." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Awwww! Big plushie." says Hanna, still playing with the large pink plush bear.

"Do you love my big teddy?" says Alison.

"Yeah...wish she was my plushie." says Hanna.

"I don't play with it much, you can keep it." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks sooooo much!" says a happy Hanna.

"Where's your brother?" says Spencer.

"Jason's with his friends." says Alison. "His very weird friends."

"What's weird about them?" says Spencer.

"They only watch forbidden movies and talk about what they've done to girls. That's not cute." says Alison.

"No, it's not. You're right." says Aria.

"Very true. Thanks, Aria." says Alison with a cutie smile.

"Okay." says Aria.

"You're cool." says Alison.

"I guess. And so are you." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Alison in joy.

46 minutes later.

Jessica show up again with soft orange ice cream for Alison, Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna.

"Thanks, mommy." says Alison, once again trying to be super cute.

"No problem, girl." says Jessica.

Jessica leave the room.

The girls starts to eat ice cream.

"Yummy." says Emily and Hanna.

"It is." says Aria.

"Girls, let's sneak into Jason's room and get some of his naughty magazines." says Alison.

"No! No way!" says Spencer.

"Dang!" says Alison, no happy that Spencer is against her idea.

"Ali, we're kids. Those magazines are forbidden for us." says Aria.

"Not fun." says Alison.

"How will me get huge plushie home?" says Hanna.

"Mom will help." says Alison.

"Cute!" says a happy Hanna.

Hanna hug the big plush bear again.

"Hanna, ya love that bear, right?" says Aria.

"Yeah. It's so cute." says Hanna with a childish smile.

2 hours later, Jessica drive Hanna and the big teddy bear home.

9 days later.

Aria, Alison, Emily, Spencer and Hanna are in Alison's room again.

"Ali, thanks for big teddy bear. It is so cute." says Hanna.

"Cool that you like it." says Alison.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

"Hanna, you're so cute." says Aria.

"I am, yeah." says Hanna. "Me is cutie girl."

"Such a sweet kid you are, Hanna." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Hanna with a sweet childish smile.

"Awww!" says Emily in a soft cute tone.

"Awesome." says Aria.

"We should do our homework." says Spencer.

"No, that's not fun." says Alison.

"I agree with Spencer." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Spencer.

Spencer and Aria hug each other and then starts doing their homework.

The next day in Hanna's room.

"Awww! Big plushie." says Hanna as she hug the big pink plush bear.

"So cute. Hanna love her large teddy bear." says Emily.

"Yay! Big bear is so soft and nice." says Hanna.

"Cute." says Aria.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
